


The Strength of Four

by lisanna44



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Episode Related, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sports, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love, just a word only, the reason for T rating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisanna44/pseuds/lisanna44
Summary: A pair of owls, a black cat, and a moon. Four nature describing each and their character. Together they created a wonderful story about four men in a relationship, loving each other as much as the sun loved the moon, and the moon loved the sun.orA fanfic with four different chapters. Each chapter telling a story about each character strength.FINALLY FINISHED AND A CHANGE IN RATING BECAUSE THE LAST CHAPTER IS A BIT SEXY
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 9
Kudos: 119





	1. Bokuto : Stamina

Several pants echoing the almost empty gym. Three mouths released numerous shallow breaths and one mouth shaping into a smile. Smiling happily on top of his lovers pain? Actually no, Bokuto was not a sadist. Never meant to be. But here he was standing on one side grinning as he usually did and shouting ‘once more!’. 

Three lovers of his were bent on their backs, hands on their knees, trying to summon more energy to exhaust their shining sun of a lover. 

One of them, Akaashi Keiji, was not as tired as Kuroo and Tsukishima, but still tired nonetheless. 

They were accidentally having another training camp in the same place. Lucky for them, the gym was empty for the four lovers and instead of wasting the night time for an intimate moment, Bokuto just had to request practice. It has been....three hours since they started. 

Heavy regime plus extra practice hour were bound to make someone almost collapse. 

“Koutarou, I can’t. No more”

Tsukishima said as he laid on the polished gym floor. His legs have been starting to trembled at two hour. Now that he had rested it, he didn’t think that he could stand once again. 

“Bro, this is too much”

The Nekoma Captain said after inhaling deep breaths, enough to grab his water bottle and gulped it all down. 

Bokuto was frowning. 

Akaashi wanted to laid as well and sleep for the next two days of their hell camp. But seeing his captain’s frown created a twinge inside him. He was tired, dead tired, but Bokuto looked unsatisfied. 

Tsukishima, Kuroo, and Akaashi knew Bokuto was the one who has more energy than they all do. They learned behind the doors, inside darken room. 

A sad Bokuto meant a bad mood owl and Akaashi hated it. He was sure Tsukishima and Kuroo disliked seeing it too. 

When Akaashi observed Kuroo and Tsukishima drained body, he knew what to do.

“Bokuto-san” he still felt awkward calling his first name “I-“

“It’s okay, Keiji” 

Bokuto intercepted his word. 

Akaashi’s eyes widen. 

For so long they have been together, never did Bokuto relent. He did try to tolerate each other, but still a learning process....or at least it was supposed to be.

“Are you sure?”

Akaashi had to confirm. He knew he still had stamina for at least half an hour before his knees crumbled beneath him. 

“ ‘s okay, Keiji!”

Bokuto strolled to Tsukishima’s lying form and took him in his shoulder like a potato sack. 

“Hey!” Tsukishima yelped indignant. Bokuto replied with a pat on the butt and relocating his arm to handle his lover carefully. 

“Are you really really sure, Bokuto-san?”

Akaashi asked once again, not believing his lover.

“Yeah!” 

Bokuto said, grinning.

In the chair, Kuroo grinned as well.

“If we don’t stop, we can’t have sex after that right?”

Kuroo spewed his water.


	2. Kuroo : Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo's strength? Of course his bedhead!

Bokuto, Akaashi, and Tsukishima almost drool when they saw their boyfriend stood in full on barista uniform with an eyeglasses perched in the bridge of his nose. Kuroo had his messy hair slicked back to match with the cafe's luxurious interior. 

They had almost laugh when Kuroo told them he was accepted to be a barista at Cat Noir, one of Tokyo's most prestigious cafe. Each menu priced at least 2000 yen. Bokuto and Tsukishima teased Kuroo had bribed the interviewer while Akaashi still amused at the whole situation. 

Saturday supposed to be one of their dating time, but Kuroo said that he had to cover one of his friend shift. The three lovers decided then to spend their time seeing Kuroo messing things up. 

They didn't expect a handsome Kuroo Tetsuro to welcome them. The three of them still speechless even after Kuroo stirred them to a 4 seats table near the bar. 

When Kuroo came back to take their order, Bokuto couldn't help his mouth.

"Bro, you look so handsome"

Tsukishima and Akaashi was dazed looking at their menu. 

Kuroo let out a chuckle, very unlike their daily Kuroo but suited him nonetheless. 

"Thank you, bro. Now let me know what you guys want"

Akaashi was the first to snap out of it and closed the menu.

"I will have the pancake and Silver Fox tea. Bokuto will have spaghetti bolognaise, and you know what Kei would like since.."

Akaashi trailed off while looking at a red face Tsukishima beside him. The golden haired boy haven't taken his eyes from Kuroo. 

Kuroo grinned while jotting down his boyfriends order. 

Then he leaned down to cup Tsukishima's face and peck him. 

He left after ruffling Tsukishima's hair. 

The blonde's eye lingered still to Kuroo's back until he disappeared to the kitchen. 

"God, Keiji, he's so handsome"

"I know Kei, I know"

Their receipt was never went to their hand. Kuroo instead paid everything and kiss each one of them when they made it home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for not uploading until now..  
> I have just finished thesis defense so now I'm much more free!!  
> I hope you guys enjoy this one


	3. Tsukishima : Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kei's birthday is aproaching quick and his hyper boyfriends has a plan. Of course with Akaashi permittance.

Smile. That's what makes them fell in love quickly to one Tsukishima Kei. The blonde looked ethereal with golden crown hair, eyes framed with glasses, and a bow of smile. 

It's such a shame the person himself didn't really like to smile. 

That's why Bokuto, Kuroo, and Akaashi made a pact when they finally got the blond's heart as theirs : to make Tsukishima smile more often than before. Other than it was a blessing to see the youngest Tsukishima smile, but it was also a proof that Kei loved them. The blonde is a tsundere and they loved him all the same. 

When Tsukishima's birthday was around the corner, they had planned everything from a to z. Even go as far as have a permittance from Akaashi, the planner among them. 

The day of Tsukki's birthday fell upon a weekend, a leisure time to have quality time together which perfectly coincided with Kuroo's idea : Dinosaur. 

The three of them have been waiting for Kei's appearance after work whom had gotten an emergency cry from his company the previous day. Tsukki was completely frozen still when his lovers greeted him with dinosaur kigurumi. Akaashi, ever the calmest, had the deed to hold the cake rather than two trouble makers. They let Tsukki soaked in the tub with Bokuto as the helper while Kuroo and Akaashi prepared their dinner. After a lovely dinner, Kei wore a green dinosaur kigurumi too, they watched dinosaur documentaries. 

Kei's smile for the whole day was amazing. 


	4. Akaashi : Sexy

The room finally quietened down 45 minutes after it was occupied. Panting and lustful screams stopped, giving way for soft kisses and smooches and snuggles.

Bokuto got up and took 2 dampened clothes. He used one and give the other to Kuroo. Slowly and efficiently he wiped down Tsukishima's body free of any liquid. Tsukishima himself let the white owl took care of him. He just needed more time to recuperate. He scowled as Bokuto's shoot missed the hamper. 

A small moan echoed beside them and the filthy clothe on the floor was dismissed for a while in exchange to watch Akaashi. 

Akaashi, unexpectedly, was a very very submissive person in bedroom. He easily climbed his way to subspace yet not so easy to come down to Earth. Well, Earth is a nastier place than the paradise inside his head. 

While he did so, Akaashi would be pliant to anything they did to him, not that they would harm the raven. He's just alluring. 

Currently Akaashi was bundled in a blanket, like a baby. His eyes gazed unseeing to Kuroo who settled on his side, arm propping his head. An amused smile on his lips but his unoccupied hand petting Akaashi's side through the clothe. Several times he swooped down and kiss him here and there. Words after words of praise tumbled out of Kuroo's mouth like waterfall. Akaashi sighed deeply in return. 

Tsukishima and Bokuto rolled to Akaashi's other side and joined Kuroo in babying the shortest with pecks and nuzzles. 

When the morning light beamed through their shade, this Akaashi will be hidden once again. Until then, they will use each second to pamper Akaashi. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR NOT FINISHING IN SUCH A LONG TIME!!
> 
> I thought I had abandoned this story but apparently I had finished for such a long time and just discovered it today. 
> 
> Thank you so much for the kudos and comments!
> 
> Love you guys and see you in the next fic~


End file.
